


When Brendon Met Spencer

by petzawentz



Series: Baby Look What You've Done To Me [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bob Bryar (Mentioned) - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death(s), Name-Calling, Patrick Stump (Mentioned) - Freeform, Pet Names, Ryan Ross (Mentioned) - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Brendon met Spencer, everything seemed normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Brendon Met Spencer

The first time Brendon met Spencer, everything seemed normal.

They bumped into each other, Brendon in a rush to get to the local High School, where he taught guitar on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.

He ran into him, and promptly fell on his ass.

“Ah shit man! I’m so sorry!”

He looked up to see who he had bumped into, and seen the most charming smile he’d ever seen, on quite possibly the most handsome face he’d ever seen. The man helped him up, one hand holding Brendon’s, and the other moving to rest on his waist. Brendon blushed at the contact, but didn’t shrug it off too quickly.

After The Man got Brendon steady on his feet, he picked up the messenger bag Brendon had been digging in, and dropped when they’d run into each other.

Brendon took the bag and smiled at The Man. “No dude, it’s totally fine. I was the one not watching where I was going.”

The man laughed, and Brendon was entranced, thinking he never wanted to look at anything else again, when The Man spoke.

“You must’ve been in a hurry huh?”

Brendon blinked and he remembered why he’d been in a rush in the first place.

“Fuck! Yes! Shit I’m fucking late. Sorry I really am in a hurry! I’m sorry and thanks for your help!” 

He started walking away from The Man (a fact he’d be sad about that night when he had time to think about it) and waved, not waiting to see if he waved back.

Spencer stood and waited until he rounded the curve, then smirked, satisfied with how their first meeting had gone, and turned to continue down the sidewalk, getting into the passenger side of the small black car that’d been parked there the whole while, watching.

\---

The second time Brendon met Spencer, a week later, it seemed like a happy coincidence.

Brendon heard the bell to the coffee shop ring, and without looking up from where he was reorganizing their magazine display called out.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“Well, what do we have here?”

Brendon made a confused expression, as he looked up from his task, and smiled when he recognized who was speaking.

“Well, fancy seeing you here.”

The Man from the sidewalk laughed.

“I was just about to say the same thing to you, not in so much of a hurry this time I see?”

Brendon blushed, then continued adding magazines to the rack.

“Nah, taking my time today, you’re actually the first person in here in over an hour.”

“Well, then I suppose I better give you something to do huh?”

“If you insist.”

“Of course, no one as pretty as you should ever be bored.” The Man smiled at Brendon, then looked up at the menu board. 

“I think a caramel frappe sounds good,” He looked back down at Brendon. “what do you think?”

Brendon smiled back and nodded. “I think I can do that.”

The Man waited silently while he watched Brendon work, icy blue eyes tracking his every movement. 

When he was done, he came back to the counter, and slid the cup over to The Man, who took out his wallet. “No don’t, this one’s on me.” The Man quirked his eyebrow.

“Really?” 

Brendon shrugged, then grinned slyly. “Sure, but only if I get your name.”

The Man smirked, and put his wallet back, before scanning his eyes over the counter, and setting his cup down. 

He walked over to the cash register, where there was a stack of sticky notes and a pen, he grabbed them both and wrote something, then ripped the note off the pad, folding it as he walked over to Brendon.

“I hope I’ll be seeing you soon.”

He took one of Brendon’s hands in his, keeping eye contact with Brendon as he set the paper in his hand. He then grabbed his cup again, before giving Brendon a two fingered wave as he walked out the door, then he was gone.

Brendon, biting his lip, took the note out of his hand and opened it, and smiled when he seen The Man (Spencer) had not only written his name, but also his number, with a “Call me.” after it.

He folded the paper again, sticking it in his pocket and smiling giddily as he looked for something else to clean.

Outside the coffee shop, a couple blocks away, Spencer was sipping at his frappe, and talking to someone on the phone.

“Yeah he’s taking the bait beautifully.”

Someone replied, and he laughed.

“No, I don’t think it’s going to take the six months I was thinking. If it keeps going like this it’ll be three at the most.”

The person he was talking to replied again. The smile fell of his face and a cold, angry one took over.

“I don’t care _what_ you think about this, Ross. Just have everything ready at a moment’s notice, and I won’t do to you what I did to Bryar.”

He ended the call, then finished his drink, dropping the cup in a garbage can, before climbing into the same black car from the week before, this time in the driver’s side.

\---

The third time Brendon met Spencer, it was 4 days after the coffee shop, and was intentional.

“It’s nice being somewhere and actually expecting you to be here.”

Spencer chuckled, taking a bite of the pizza they’d split.

“What do you mean Bren?”

Brendon shivered happily at the nickname, and finished chewing and swallowing his own bite before answering.

“Well for one, being able to dress decent before meeting you was a nice privilege.”

“I liked how you were dressed the last couple of times I seen you.”

“The first time I was in work clothes, and the second time I was wearing an apron!”

Spencer shrugged. “It’s all the same when you look so damn hot in everything you wear.” He finished his slice and then winked. “Besides, I’m too busy imagining you _out_ of your clothes too notice if what you’re wearing is ‘decent’.” He made quotes in the air with his fingers, and smiled, pleased with himself when he seen Brendon was blushing again.

Brendon, still blushing, smiled back at him. “I hope you realize, I don’t put out on the first date.”

Spencer let out an exaggerated groan. “Well _damn_ , here I was, taking you out for _pizza_ and thinking that’d get me laid.”

Brendon giggled and hid his face in his hands to smother the noises, waiting until he’d calmed down to look back up at Spencer. “You’re such an idiot.” He said fondly.

Spencer winked, faux-sleazily. “You love it.”

Brendon threw a napkin at him. “Sure, of course.”

Later that night, after Spencer had driven Brendon home, and was back inside his own apartment (at least for the next few weeks), he set his plan into action.

\---

The fourth time Brendon met Spencer, it was also planned, and the events were intentional, at least on Brendon's part.

“Fuck Brendon, so good for me.”

Brendon was on his knees in Spencer’s apartment, Spencer’s hand in his hair, and Spencer’s cock in his mouth. He groaned and pushed himself deeper onto Spencer, making Spencer tug on his hair, he looked up at Spencer pleadingly and he seemed to get the message.

“Oh baby, you want me to fuck your mouth?”

Brendon moaned.

“Shit B, gonna fuck your pretty little mouth so hard, your jaw’s gonna hurt -ah!- for days.”

He groaned and dropped his other hand so he could grip Brendon’s jaw, held him in place and slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, speeding up gradually until he was fucking in and out quickly while tugging on his hair and making Brendon whine.

When he felt himself getting close, he moved his foot so his shoe was pressed up against Brendon’s still clothed erection. “C’mon B, fuck up against my foot until -shit- you make yourself come. When Brendon looked up at him and whimpered, he applied more pressure. “Come on baby, you’ve only got until I come, then you don’t get off until after I fuck you.”

Brendon whined and started humping Spencer’s foot desperately, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over. “Yeah that’s right, come on you little whore, can’t fucking contain yourself can you? You’re like a fucking bitch in heat.”

Brendon came a minute before Spencer, his choked off moans throwing Spencer over the edge after him.  
\---

The fifth, tenth, twentieth time that Brendon met Spencer passed, and so did a month.

\---

The second month after Brendon met Spencer, it was planned, but only on Spencer’s part.

It was 11 at night, and Spencer’s doorbell was going off. 

He opened the door, in his pajamas and bed mussed hair, to see Brendon in tears.

“Oh my god B, what’s the matter?”

When Brendon didn’t answer, and just cried harder, he opened the door wider, then grabbed Brendon’s arm, gently guiding him inside, and closing the door as he did.

He turned on the light, pulled Brendon into the living room, and seated him on the couch.

“Hey, Brendon, baby, are you ok?” Brendon leaned forward into Spencer, sobbing. “Ssssh, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He lifted Brendon up again, so he could look him in the eyes, and patted at his hair. “C’mon Bren, I can’t help you if you don’t answer me.”

Brendon shook his head, and opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out but another broken sob. He wrapped his arms around himself, as he continued crying. Spencer pulled him towards himself, wrapping his arms around him and holding him, and rocked him for an unknown amount of time before Brendon cried himself to sleep.

Spencer drifted in and out, waking up whenever Brendon so much as shifted. When Brendon finally did wake up at 6, Spencer had been awake for an hour already. 

When he noticed Brendon moving, and showing signs of being awake, he pulled him closer to him, and brushed his hair away from his eyes before he heard Brendon speak, low and quiet, in a raspy voice.

“They’re gone.”

Spencer made a confused noise. “Who’s gone, Bren?”

Brendon choked out a dry sob. “M-My family. All of them.”

“Oh my god, Bren, what-what the hell, what _happened_?”

Brendon started crying again. “Th-There was a-a, a, gas l-leak or s-something, a-and then there w-was a fire a-and there w-was a party and they all _died_!” He pushed his face back against Spencer's chest, sobs wracking his small frame.

Spencer, at a loss for what to say, just hugged Brendon closer to him, and they stayed that way for the entire day.

\---

The two weeks after that passed slowly for Brendon. He stayed in bed, except for when Spencer forced him to shower, and didn’t want to eat, though Spencer made him at least once a day.

On the day that marked three months since Brendon met Spencer, he woke up in the passenger seat of a vehicle. He rubbed the sleep and dried tears from his eyes, before looking to see who was driving. When he seen it was Spencer, he relaxed.

“Spence, where are we going?” 

Spencer reached over and took his hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. “We’re going to my home in the country baby, it’s a big mansion, and I think you’ll like it.”

Brendon looked confused, and blinked at Spencer. “B-But what about my jobs, and my apartment?” 

“The coffee shop called about two weeks ago, and said if you didn’t turn up the next morning they wouldn’t be able to hold your position any longer. You were in no shape to leave the house so I told them to find someone else.”

_“Yeah he’s moving away with me, kind of short notice but I’m sure you understand.”_

_“Oh yes of course Mr. Smith, it’s a horrible tragedy, and do tell Brendon we’ll miss him here.”_

_“Of course Mrs. Greene, thank you for being so understanding.”_

“What about the school?”

Spencer scoffed. “The assholes didn’t even give you _that_ just said “See ya!” and that was that.”

_“No Principle Carson, he’s in awful shape, otherwise he’d be calling you himself.”_

_“Oh the poor boy, I hope he’s able to recover.”_

_Sigh. “You and I both Ma’am.”_

_“Well, we’re sad to see him go but I hope he feels better soon.”_

_“Thank you for being so understanding Principle Carson.”_

_“Of course! Thank you for calling and explaining Mr. Smith.”_

“I’m so sorry baby, I really did try to get them to listen, and I would’ve had you talk to them, but..”

Brendon smiled at him, albeit sadly, but it was the first time he’d smiled in a month, so Spencer counted it as a win. “I-It’s ok Spence, it’s understandable, and I don’t know if I’d have been able to work again anyway.”

Spencer nodded understandably. “I know sweetheart, it’ll be ok again soon though, you’ll see.”

“I hope so.”

“It will be.”

At a rest stop an hour away from his home, Spencer made a phone call after sending Brendon in to get them some snacks.

“Yes sir?”

“I have him Ross, we’re an hour away now.”

“Do you need anything prepared?”

“No, he’s willing.”

“Really?”

Spencer laughed. “Really.”

“Congratulations Sir.”

“Thank you, and good job on your part, wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

“ ‘s my job boss.”

“Damn right it is. I want no one in the house when we get there, just maids and the butler. Nothing suspicious.”

“Yes sir.”

He hung up just as he seen Brendon exiting the store, and sighed in content.

\---

Six months after Brendon met Spencer, and three months after Spencer made Brendon His, everything was completely normal.

“B, I’m back, where are you?” He heard feet thudding down the staircase to his right, and a moment later, Brendon appeared, wearing one of Spencer’s large shirts, a pair of boxers, his glasses, and a smile.

“Here Spence!” He ran to greet Spencer, jumping into his arms and letting Spencer tilt his head to the side, sucking a hickey into his favorite spot on Brendon’s neck.

He let out a moan and pulled at Spencer’s hair. “Ah! You haven’t even said hello yet Spencer!”

Spencer pulled away, his lips making a wet “smack!” as he kissed Brendon’s cheek.

“Hello baby.” Brendon giggled as Spencer started moving, carrying Brendon up the stairs.

“Hello Spencer, how was your meeting?” He pecked Spencer on the lips, and Spencer pressed him up against a wall and kissed him again, licking into his mouth heatedly as he ground against him, before pulling away again.

_“So everything’s been taken care of Wentz?”_

_“Yep, Brendon Urie has officially become Brendon Smith, and has moved into his husband’s mansion in the country, after the tragic accident that claimed the lives of all his family members”_

_“You and Stump have done an excellent job, as usual.”_

_“Of course Mr. Smith. If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly was your reasoning behind all of this? Surely someone with as much power and influence as yourself could have just had him kidnapped, or something less risky.”_

_“It’s all about planning Wentz, and I wanted it done as cleanly as possible. This way, he’s mine and no one will ever come looking for him, and he'll never suspect a thing.”_

_"You're a smart man Mr. Smith._

_"I know I am, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."_

“Wasn’t too bad, took care of some leftover business from when you moved out here with me.”

Brendon made nodded in understanding as Spencer opened the door to their bedroom. “Did they finally sell my apartment?” 

Spencer nodded as he pressed Brendon into the bed. “Mmhmm, just did two days ago.” He bit at Brendon’s lip before moving down to his jaw. Brendon gasped and tilted his head back.

“Fuck Spence, please.” Spencer pulled away and looked at Brendon disapprovingly.

“What’d you call me baby?”

“S-Sorry Master.” Spencer nodded, satisfied and went back to biting and kissing at Brendon’s neck. 

“Gonna fuck you so good baby.” He groaned out as Brendon started making high pitched whimpering noises. He smiled at Brendon as he started pulling his boxers down. “All mine aren’t you sweetheart?” 

Brendon gasped and nodded back at him. “Y-Yes Master, a-all yours, no one e-else’s”

Spencer moaned and kissed him, fully satisfied in the knowledge that Brendon was _his_.


End file.
